


His Games

by Alondere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Chains, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Damn, Dom Sirius Black, Dom/sub, Foot Fetish, Help, I’m getting ideas from the tags coming up, M/M, Massage, Master/Slave, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video Recorded, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Games, Sub Remus Lupin, Subspace, Teasing, Thats the only reason it’s modern, There’s a bit of a sub-space, There’s a slight foot fetish, but - Freeform, but I didn’t really include it, towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alondere/pseuds/Alondere
Summary: Sometimes, Remus really hated Sirius’ games.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	His Games

It had been Sirius’ idea to get the cameras. Sirius had always had completely batshit ideas like this, dragging Remus along for them, kicking and screaming, ever since their first year of Hogwarts.

He’d been teasing Remus for three hours before this. Not the sort of teasing that could be done in public, innuendos and small touches in somewhat appropriate places, but not really,

No, he’d tied Remus to the bed and brought him to the edge again and again, just to pull back, or pull his hand or mouth away, at the last second. When Remus thrashed or tried to move, Sirius told him this was a game, and that he’d added an hour.

Sirius liked games.

He really liked games. Remus was usually all too happy to give in to his antics.

Today was not one of those days, he just wanted to come.

He was limp, just raised from the ground by his hands chained to the ceiling above his head, so his ankles were strained, chained down to the floor. This gave him no room to move.

Sirius thought about three hours in that they should make a low quality porn video. So here Remus was, off of their bed and in Sirius’ goddamn dungeon.

Sirius had decided that Remus wasn’t desperate enough, so he got a vibrating butt plug and stuck it in Remus, keeping it at the very lowest setting.

This meant that Remus wasn’t getting nearly enough stimulation to come, but enough to make him thrash or scream a few times.

Or at least try. Sirius walked in, _still_ completely dressed. Shoes and all, he could hear Sirius’ heavy combat boots, walking towards him.

He felt hands on his stomach, going where they pleased, and Sirius’ breath on his neck. He almost wailed from it, he didn’t want to play any more games.

“Shh, be good, do you need help,” Sirius purred in his ear, holding up a gag.

Remus didn’t respond, so Sirius tilted his head back and tied the gag around his head, the large red ball stretching Remus’ mouth open, just enough so he’d drool.

“Good puppy.”

Remus whimpered and felt a lubed hand snake around his waist, starting to slowly stroke his cock.

Maybe he could will himself to come right away, even though Sirius knew how long to wait every time he stopped, so Remus couldn’t. It was a nice thought, though, being able to force an orgasm from himself.

Remus squeezed his eyes shut as Sirius took his hand away. He whined deep in his throat, noticing that the vibrator’s settings had gotten a notch higher.

He clenched, trying to get it in just that spot, just where he’d be pushed over the edge. Sirius laughed in his ear and slapped his arse, making him whine and stop.

Sirius started to knead his arse, massaging the soft yet firm flesh and squeezing it, pushing each cheek together and spreading them again. The touches were still rough, still gave that sense of _this is mine, I can do what I want with it,_ as Sirius licked a wet trail up the side of Remus’ neck, nipping at his jaw.

He pulled the butt plug out and carefully set it aside, letting Remus know they weren’t done with it.

He pushed his three fingers into Remus’ arse and started pumping them in and out, using his own come as lube. Remus started to keen again, stopped by the gag. 

Remus let his eyes slip shut again and felt Sirius twist his fingers, making him jolt a bit. Sirius smirked against his neck and took his fingers out just as Remus almost came.

The only sounds in the room were Remus’ labored breathing and Sirius’ boots as he walked around Remus. Without another word, he dropped to his knees, ignoring Remus’ pleading sound, and kissed the head of his cock, just like he would if he were snogging Remus.

Remus moaned, Sirius smirked and lifted his cock, lightly licking the sensitive vein on the underside. He laved Remus’ cock from root to tip, keeping careful track of what his moans sounded like, and started to suck it into his mouth.

Remus honestly thought he would get away with coming this time, didn’t even realize he was making steadily more desperate and loud noises. Sirius pulled his mouth off just in time, pulling his hair back to grin sharply up at Remus as he tied it back.

Remus was stuck with nothing more to do than look woefully down at him, before a bit of drool hit Sirius’ cheek.

He swiped it off with his finger and licked it, giving Remus a look that clearly said, “That’s my good puppy.”

Sirius stood up and waited for Remus to come down, running his hands up and down his sides, jerking his face towards his own and kissing the gag. Remus could feel the bruises that would be left on his face, wanted more.

Remus’ position was changed, his legs lifted to be chained to the ceiling instead, his hands lowered to the ground. However, they weren’t chained, or touching the ground.

Remus was wondering what the hell Sirisu was doing, when he felt his legs spread wider, to the point where it hurt a little bit. He was now even farther from the ground, facing Sirius’ cock, obviously hard in his jeans. He thought that was why he was put in this position, but felt Sirius spread his cheeks a little, exposing his come-filled entrance.

He shuddered as Sirius’ finger went up and down the crevice there, spreading the come. He knew that Sirius was likely getting a close up, he hated-loved the cameras. It felt like he was being watched, which was humiliating, but it felt like he was being watched, which was humiliating.

He hated that particular kink.

Sirius slipped his fingers into Remus’ entrance again, before taking them out and licking them, though Remus could only hear the slurp.

Remus knew what was coming next, was excited for it, because he could never not come from this, there was no way Sirius could keep him from coming.

He felt Sirius’ tongue poke his perineum, licking it firmly and thoroughly before slowly running up and down his crack. Remus was whimpering now, the blood rushing to his face.

It felt hot and numb, giving him more time to focus on the tongue that was now licking around his entrance.

Sirius wasn’t going to do anything else. He whined and almost moved, almost. He felt Sirius’ satisfied smile and knew that he made the right decision, to not move.

Sirius carefully, Merlin, too carefully, started sucking the come from his entrance. Remus whimpered, feeling himself leak onto his own chin, and squeezed his eyes shut.

“I hate you,” Remus said, his voice shaking.

Sirius replied with a particularly loud slurp. Remus heard him swallow and felt his legs spread wider. He felt it building in his gut, his cock was leaking more and more, a steady drip on his chin.

Sirius’ fingers were lightly and lazily dancing along his balls and cock, and Remus knew Sirius felt his balls draw up, knew that he was going to stop him again.

Sirius stepped back, rubbing Remus’ thighs. Remus was flipped back and suspended horizontally in the air from the chains. His legs were spread just as wide and he was lined up with Sirius’ cock, he knew.

Sirius pet his back with two fingers, sending a shiver up and down his spine. Remus’ face twisted as Sirius’ fingers entered him again. He kept them still as Remus let his head drop.

He could just see Sirius’ legs, he saw his jacket drop.

His shirt came off, too. Remus watched the floor with bated breath, and apparently Sirius heard that his previously loud breathing had stopped.

He laughed and took his boots and jeans off.

Sirius leaned down and kissed the curve of Remus’ arse. Sirius got closer to him, between his legs.

Sirius pressed his cock against Remus’ entrance and pushed in for the millionth time that night. He started moving, hard and fast and deep.

Remus tried to moan around the gag as Sirius got his prostate, sending sparks up and down his spine and legs.

Sirius went faster and faster, brushing that spot over and over. The room was filled with the slap of skin on skin, Remus’ moans, and Sirius’ grunts.

Remus hoped that he would come this time, that Sirius would let him. He’d gotten his video. Remus just wanted to come and curl up with Sirius later, blissfully happy and content.

Sirius slammed into Remus, making him scream. His grip was bruising, Remus knew that this was it. He was sobbing around the gag, thinking _finally_.

He came, Sirius following closely. Sirius rode it out for them, not stopping his hard and deep pace until they were both making little sounds from overstimulation. 

Sirius waved his hand at the cameras and they all shut off.

Sirius walked around to his front, staying in view, as Remus stared, ready to be let down.

Sirius took the gag out and pushed Remus’ mouth shut, before he slowly lowered the chains holding his hands up.

Sirius let Remus’ legs down, making sure they were upright when Sirius let his hands down. Remus fell into him, just like Sirius wanted.

Remus lifted his chin, asking for a kiss, so Sirius smiled and gave him a deep and slow kiss, wrapping his arms around him and leading him to the bathroom.

“You did very, very good. Do your arms and legs hurt?”

Remus nodded, every muscle in his body felt at least a little torn, it honestly hurt terribly, and leaned on Sirius, who kissed his head. “Bed, or shower?”

Remus shrugged, simply closing his eyes and enjoying Sirius’ petting his back and head. Sirius kissed his temple and picked him up. “Can you sit in the bath upstairs without me for a few minutes?”

Remus shook his head and got closer, clinging to Sirius’ chest. Sirius nodded. “Okay, you’ll be in the chair in our room, so I can clean the bed, then I’ll get you cleaned up, then we’ll go to bed.”

Remus nodded, yawning as Sirius started up the stairs. “I love you.”

Sirius smiled and kissed his forehead. “I love you, too.”

Sirius brought Remus into their room and carefully sat him down, worshipful of him. Remus leaned back in the chair, letting himself drift for a little while Sirius cleaned and made the bed.

Sirius was done in a few minutes, so he helped Remus up and picked him up again.

“‘T’s only a few steps, Pads.”

Sirius patted his head. “It would be rude for me to make you walk after that. I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that, now, because I know you love this.”

Remus laid his head down on Sirius’ shoulder, acting like he didn’t hear the last part. Sirius could feel his soft smile in his shoulder, though.

Sirius put Remus in the tub, filling it with water that was just right, especially for his muscles. Sirius got on his knees next to the tub and let Remus close his eyes, smiling and enjoying Sirius’ hands on him, caring for him, rather than using him.

Sirius was done relatively quickly, he stood up and helped Remus up with him. “I’ll help with the tenseness in bed,” he told Remus as he wrapped him in a towel.

Remus nodded and leaned on Sirius, shivering a little. Sirius led him to their bed and carefully set him on the bed, on his belly.

“It’s mostly your back and legs?”

Remus nodded, eyes closed. Sirius disappeared from the bed for a second, before coming back with some lotion. Remus felt slicked up hands touch his tense back and let his head loll to the side, especially as Sirius’ thumbs started making outward swipes.

Remus tensed as it started to hurt, before it got better and he relaxed. Sirius started working on Remus’ shoulders, using his palms and making Remus moan a little.

Sirius gently shushed him and said, “Go to sleep, I’ll take care of you.”

Remus nodded and felt a hand in his hair. He wrinkled his nose and slowly fell asleep, Sirius’ hands moving over his back.

—

Remus woke up fully relaxed, devoid of any knots in his back, shoulders, or legs.

He sat up, yawning, and noticed that Sirius wasn’t in bed with him. He slowly got up, ruffling a hand through his hair, and wandered around, looking for Sirius.

He went to their living room, then their kitchen, then their second bedroom. He was just starting to get worried when he found Sirius in the makeshift office. Remus’ eyes went wide as he saw the monitor, filled with one image of Sirius on his knees, smirking up at Remus and kissing the head of his cock.

He walked in, noticing his cock hardening, and put a hand on Sirius’ shoulder. Sirius turned around, eyes dark, and smiled slowly up at Remus. “Morning.”

Remus yawned and took another look at the monitor. Sirius sat back and patted his lap. Remus carefully sat in his lap and expectantly looked up at him. He could feel Sirius’ cock poking into his arse.

Sirius smirked and kissed his cheek. “Do you want something?”

Remus looked at the monitor again, so Sirius looked, too. “Hm, I can’t tie you up the same, or again.”

Remus laid against Sirius and mumbled, “What time is it?”

“Seven am. You slept through the night.”

Remus nodded and felt two arms wrap around his waist. “I want coffee.”

Sirius smirked and kissed his ear. “Is that all?”

Remus shrugged, so Sirius moved to his neck. “I declare you all mine for the next… hour.”

Remus whined and replied, “You’re mine, too.”

Sirius smirked against his neck and agreed, saying, “Of course. I’m all yours, too.”

Remus pulled back and pouted a bit. “If anything, you’re my servant, more than I’m yours.”

Sirius smirked wider and kissed his ear. “Oh?” Explain.”

“You take care of me, more than I do you,” Sirius wrinkled his nose, knowing that wasn’t true. Remus acted like he couldn’t see it, continuing, “You get me food, water, give me what I want when I want it, etcetera.”

Sirius stopped for a second, before leaning back and giving Remus a sharp smile. “You’re right. Mostly. What do you please, _Master?_ ”

It had the desired effect on Remus, he flushed and ducked his head, already regretting his words.

One thing that Sirius knew about Remus Lupin was he didn’t like authority. He never liked being a prefect, though he pretended he did, he was relieved when James was made Headboy. He didn’t like the sense of responsibility he never thought he deserved, he liked others to be able to make decisions for him, so he didn’t mess up.

“Hmm?”

Remus bit his lip, making Sirius pick him up and put him on the couch behind the chair, against the far wall. “Well? Come on, your wish, my command.”

Remus watched Sirius ride his hands up his legs, going up until he could kiss Remus. “You seem a little flushed, _Master_.”

Sirius’ hand started to go down to Remus’ foot again, rubbing it. Remus looked away, before his eyes snapped back to Sirius.

Sirius smiled, having gotten the attention he wanted, and licked the sole of Remus’ foot again.

“Wh-what are—”

Sirius licked Remus’ foot again, effectively shutting him up. “Sir, that’s —”

“What did you just call me?”

Remus looked confused, before he realized that he wasn’t supposed to be calling Sirius that. Sirius smirked and leaned over Remus’ legs. “ _Slave._ ”

The way Sirius said it, Remus didn’t know if he was calling Remus slave, or himself.

“Slave,” Remus corrected himself, earning Sirius’ head tilt, letting Remus know he was listening, “that’s disgusting.”

Sirius smirked and stuck his tongue between Remus’ toes, making Remus bite back a moan. “Was I not the one who washed you last night? Are you questioning my handiwork?”

Remus shook his head, so Sirius just continued, making Remus close his eyes, trying not to enjoy this so much. However, he moaned as Sirius sucked his big toe, feeling his already hard cock twitch.

Sirius licked over his heel, making Remus bite his lip, especially as Sirius started sucking each of his toes into the soft, wet, heat of his mouth.

“Feels good,” Sirius asked, giving Remus wide and innocently questioning eyes as he pulled his head up.

Remus nodded, unable to do anything else, as Sirius moved up his legs. “Hm, do you want anything else? Maybe want me to do the same to your cock?”

Remus nodded, though Sirius’ hands were already pulling his pajama bottoms down. He didn’t have to ask, Sirius took his weeping cock into his hand and licked his other palm, before stroking it a little.

“Was that a whimper, _Master_? Tsk, tsk, you really should be handling your slaves with a firmer hand.”

Remus was barely able to reply, because Sirius sucked the head of his cock into his mouth, making him whine. Sirius bobbed his head, taking in more each time his mouth went down.

Remus’ hand went to Sirius’ hair, clenching to ground himself. Sirius pulled off with a pop and looked up at Remus.

“Coffee?”

He pulled Remus’ bottoms up and carefully helped him up, giving Remus a sharp smirk as he looked completely dumbfounded.

Sirius leaned into Remus’ ear and whispered, “If you treat me well, maybe I’ll finish for you after breakfast, _Master._ ”

God, Remus loved Sirius’ stupid games.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been thinking about this for weeks, I’m so sorry, I’ll get back on stories and requests now lol!
> 
> I entered an Instagram writing competition, so I may post that here, there’s no smut involved tho, and it’s basically canon compliant, not my usual thing


End file.
